thieffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozmowy z Thief: Deadly Shadows
Powrót do spisu Wejście do gospody, wyjście z cienia Lord Julian i kucharz Morris w Komnacie Lancastera *'Lord Julian:' InnJulianPlotting_001000: m01c0101: Pięciu wybranych ludzi... *'Morris:' InnJulianPlotting_002000: m01c0102: Panie... *'Lord Julian: '''InnJulianPlotting_003000: m01c0103: Pięciu wybranych ludzi uda się ze mną, wyrąbiemy sobie drogę. *'Morris: InnJulianPlotting_004000: m01c0104: To twój kuzyn, panie. *'Lord Julian: '''InnJulianPlotting_005000: m01c0105: Wygrałem zakład. Trafiłem bliżej na szerokość kciuka. Opal Rodowy powinien należeć do mnie. *'Morris: 'InnJulianPlotting_006000: m01c0106: Pozwól, panie... Mogę pomóc. Znam zamek. *'Lord Julian: 'InnJulianPlotting_007000: m01c0107: Tak? A co takiego może wiedzieć zwykły kucharz? *'Morris: 'InnJulianPlotting_008000: m01c0108: Każdego wieczoru po zachodzie słońca przez tę bramę wjeżdża na dziedziniec wóz dostawczy i nikt go dokładnie nie sprawdza. Gdyby któregoś wieczoru w środku znaleźli się twoi ludzie... *'Lord Julian: 'InnJulianPlotting_009000: m01c0109: A potem... wytniemy sobie drogę. Pięciu dobrych ludzi przeciwko dwudziestu, i mojemu przeklętemu kuzynowi. *'Morris: 'InnJulianPlotting_010000: m01c0110: Panie, słuchaj! Istnieje przejście, prowadzące z dziedzińca w głąb zamku. Mogę je dla ciebie otworzyć, jeśli dasz mi sygnał. Musisz zgasić pochodnię w uchwycie ściennym w kształcie głowy lwa. *'Lord Julian: 'InnJulianPlotting_011000: m01c0111: Zgasić pochodnię z głowy lwa. Tak. A kiedy wejdę do skarbca i zdobędę Opal Rodowy, zajmę należne mi miejsce głowy rodu. Lady Elżbieta będzie czekać. Będzie mu schlebiać, zapewniając mi czas na powrót. *'Morris: 'InnJulianPlotting_012000: m01c0112: Tylko że... jedynym kluczem jest medalion, panie. Musisz go mieć przy sobie. *'Lord Julian: 'InnJulianPlotting_013000: m01c0113: Zapominasz, że Lord Ember posiada drugi. Podobno gotów jest go bronić do ostatniej kropli krwi. *'Morris: 'InnJulianPlotting_014000: m01c0114: Panie, pragnę tylko pokoju... *'Lord Julian: 'InnJulianPlotting_014000: m01c0114: Opal należy do mnie. Wygrałem ten zakład, Morris. Wygrałem! Zmierzch Rodu Strażnik i służący na frontowych schodach *'Strażnik: CasOldCity_001000: m02c0101: Cicha noc. *'Służący:' CasOldCity_002000: m02c0102: To przez ten deszcz wcześniej. Wszyscy pochowali się do środka. Na zewnątrz ciemno, choć oko wykol. *'Strażnik:' CasOldCity_003000: m02c0103: Podwoili straże. *'Służący:' CasOldCity_004000: m02c0104: Ten zamek jest tak stary, jak Południowa Dzielnica. Widzisz, jakie są te kamienie? Powstrzymałyby całą armię. I pewnie kiedyś tak się stało. *'Strażnik:' CasOldCity_005000: m02c0105: Serio? *'Służący:' CasOldCity_006000: m02c0106: Kto wie? To stara część miasta. Ulice są tu inne, nie jak w Starodalach czy na Skalnym Targu. *'Strażnik:' CasOldCity_007000: m02c0107: Ach, co ty tam wiesz... *'Służący:' CasOldCity_008000: m02c0108: Znam się na tym tak dobrze, że mógłbym być w straży miejskiej... Trafiłbym wszędzie nawet ślepy. *'Strażnik:' CasOldCity_009000: m02c0109: Pewnie parę rzeczy w życiu widziałeś. *'Służący:' CasOldCity_010000: m02c0110: Nie uwierzysz. Raz widziałem szczura tak wielkiego, jak pies. Widziałem też martwego człowieka na ulicy... Bez SKÓRY. *'Strażnik:' CasOldCity_011000: m02c0111: Daj spokój! Po co komu czyjaś skóra? *'Służący:' CasOldCity_012000: m02c0112: Możliwe, że... Nie, nie powiem tego. Nikt nie zna całego miasta, nie wie, jak bardzo jest stare, ile razy było odbudowywane. Nikt, nawet Młotodzierżcy. Strażnicy na frontowych schodach *'Strażnik 1:' CasAngryJulian_001000: m02c0201: Lord Julian był porządnie rozgniewany. Trzeba było widzieć jego twarz, kiedy wychodził. *'Strażnik 2:' CasAngryJulian_002000: m02c0202: Nie było mnie tam. *'Strażnik 1:' CasAngryJulian_003000: m02c0203: Julian jest lepszy. *'Strażnik 2:' CasAngryJulian_004000: m02c0204: Nie mów o tym. Jesteś zaprzysiężony, głupcze. *'Strażnik 1:' CasAngryJulian_005000: m02c0205: Nie podoba mi się to... To, że bracia ze sobą walczą. *'Strażnik 2:' CasAngryJulian_006000: m02c0206: Pogodzą się, zobaczysz. Małżeństwo albo traktat, albo... albo bal, cokolwiek szlachetnie urodzeni wtedy urządzają. *'Strażnik 1:' CasAngryJulian_007000: m02c0207: O co się pokłócili? Jakiś zakład? *'Strażnik 2:' CasAngryJulian_008000: m02c0208: Wydaje mi się, że chodziło o ich sokoły. *'Strażnik 1:' CasAngryJulian_009000: m02c0209: Sam lubię dobre polowania z nagonką, na niedźwiedzia. *'Strażnik 2:' CasAngryJulian_010000: m02c0210: To szlachetna rzecz. Służki w pobliżu kuchni *'Służąca 1:' CasEmberUniforms_001000: m02c0301: Jenny nie spała całą noc, szyła nowe stroje dla służby Lorda Embera. Dziś rano miała całe dłonie we krwi. *'Służąca 2:' CasEmberUniforms_002000: m02c0302: A Julian każe je zmienić z powrotem, jak tylko wróci, zapamiętaj moje słowa. *'Służąca 1:' CasEmberUniforms_003000: m02c0303: Myślisz, że on wróci? *'Służąca 2:' CasEmberUniforms_004000: m02c0304: Nic takiego nie twierdzę. *'Służąca 1:' CasEmberUniforms_005000: m02c0305: Ja też tego nie mówię. Służąca i strażnik przy schodach do wieży Lady Elżbiety *'Służąca:' CasServantsAbtEliz_001000: m02c0401: Lady Elżbieta to prawdziwa dama. Uczęszczała do szkoły dla młodych panien Lady Pollock i potrafi pisać zarówno w starożytnym briliańskim, jak i we współczesnym prinkijskim. *'Strażnik:' CasServantsAbtEliz_002000: m02c0402: Hm. To już coś. *'Służąca:' CasServantsAbtEliz_003000: m02c0403: Wiedza twojego Lorda Embera o świecie ogranicza się do znajomości imion jego przodków i nazw końskich chorób. *'Strażnik:' CasServantsAbtEliz_004000: m02c0404: Nie podoba mi się sposób, w jaki ona na mnie patrzy. Jakbym się tu zakradł w nieuczciwych zamiarach... *'Służąca:' CasServantsAbtEliz_005000: m02c0405: Cóż, wyglądasz trochę niechlujnie. *'Strażnik:' CasServantsAbtEliz_006000: m02c0406: To przez te schody. Wzywa mnie na górę pięć razy w nocy, żebym zmienił pochodnie. *'Służąca:' CasServantsAbtEliz_007000: m02c0407: Och, doprawdy! Powiadomię jaśnie panią o pańskim niezadowoleniu. *'Strażnik:' CasServantsAbtEliz_008000: m02c0408: Nie waż się! Lord Ember i losowy strażnik, różne lokacje w pobliżu sypialni Embera *'Lord Ember:' ChastiseGuard1_000500: m02v02a: Wyprostuj się, wstrętny garbusie! **'Strażnik:' ChastiseGuard1_002000: m02v03a: Tak, Lordzie Emberze. *'Lord Ember:' ChastiseGuard1_000500: m02v02b: Gdzie się gapisz? Patrz przed siebie! **'Strażnik:' ChastiseGuard1_002000: m02v03b: Tak jest. (ciszej) Idiota! *'Lord Ember:' ChastiseGuard2_001000: m02v02c: Julian nadchodzi, czuję to. Tej nocy nikt się nie wyśpi! **'Strażnik:' ChastiseGuard2_002000: m02v04c: Tak, panie. *'Lord Ember:' ChastiseGuard2_001000: m02v02d: Pamiętajcie, podwójne zmiany. Wszyscy! **'Strażnik:' ChastiseGuard2_002000: m02v04d: Bardzo dobrze, panie. **'Strażnik:' ChastiseGuard2_002000: m02v04e: Tak, wasza lordowska mość. (ciszej) Niedługo poleje się krew… *'Lord Ember:' ChastiseGuard3_001000: m02v02e: Pobudka! Imbecyl. **'Strażnik:' ChastiseGuard3_002000: m02v06f: Tak, panie. (ciszej) Miejmy nadzieję, że niedługo wróci Julian. **'Strażnik:' ChastiseGuard3_002000: m02v06g: Tak, panie. (ciszej) Gdyby nie wiązała mnie przysięga… Martwa Natura z Wytrychami Strażnicy na schodach przed wejściem *'Strażnik:' MUSColor_001000: m10c0201: Jak idzie, Sinclair? *'Sinclair:' MUSColor_002000: m10c0202: W sumie nie najgorzej. Tylko… *'Strażnik:' MUSColor_003000: m10c0203: Co? Niech zgadnę, masz złe przeczucia co do dzisiejszej nocy, tak? *'Sinclair:' MUSColor_004000: m10c0204: Mam okropne przeczucia, ciągle mi się wydaje, że ktoś mnie obserwuje, nawet w tej chwili… *'Strażnik:' MUSColor_005000: m10c0205: Buu! *'Sinclair:' MUSColor_006000: m10c0206: Ach! Hej! Co to miało być?! *'Strażnik:' MUSColor_007000: m10c0207: Wracaj do roboty, do łachera. Dwaj strażnicy *'Strażnik 1:' MUSPressurePlates_001000: m10c0101: Wydawało mi się, że miałeś być w głównym atrium. *'Strażnik 2:' MUSPressurePlates_002000: m10c0102: Co, i ryzykować, że natknę się na te... jak one się niby nazywają? *'Strażnik 1:' MUSPressurePlates_003000: m10c0103: Nie wiem, chyba zapadnie. *'Strażnik 2:' MUSPressurePlates_004000: m10c0104: Mniejsza z tym. Kiedyś to miejsce patrolował Burke i zobacz, jak skończył. *'Strażnik 1:' MUSPressurePlates_005000: m10c0105: Ostrzegli go przecież. Tak jak nas wszystkich. *'Strażnik 2:' MUSPressurePlates_006000: m10c0106: Powiem ci jedno, płacą mi za mało, żebym miał tam patrolować. Stróże przy posągu Cyklopa *'Strażnik:' MUSCuratorFiredCrowley_001000: m10c0301: Hej Bishop, znasz ostatnie plotki? *'Bishop:' MUSCuratorFiredCrowley_002000: m10c0302: Na jaki temat? *'Strażnik:' MUSCuratorFiredCrowley_003000: m10c0303: Crowley został zwolniony. Powiedział kustoszce, że jeden z obrazów do niego mówi. *'Bishop:' MUSCuratorFiredCrowley_004000: m10c0304: Pięknie, a co na to Milton? *'Strażnik:' MUSCuratorFiredCrowley_005000: m10c0305: Spojrzała na niego z ukosa, przez to metalowe coś, wiesz, o czym mówię? *'Bishop:' MUSCuratorFiredCrowley_006000: m10c0306: Nigdy się nie rozstaje z tą zabawką. Traktuje ją, jakby była ze szczerego złota. *'Strażnik:' MUSCuratorFiredCrowley_007000: m10c0307: Nie znoszę jej. No więc popatrzyła na niego, ale Crowley nie spuścił z tonu. No i go zwolniła. *'Bishop:' MUSCuratorFiredCrowley_008000: m10c0308: Coś takiego. Poczciwy stary Crowley. Strażnicy w pobliżu Serca *'Strażnik 1:' MUSStatue_001000: m10c0401: Nie wiesz, czy kustoszka jest w swoim biurze? *'Strażnik 2:' MUSStatue_002000: m10c0402: Nie wiem, a czemu pytasz? Chyba nie będziesz się upominać o podwyżkę? *'Strażnik 1:' MUSStatue_003000: m10c0403: Chciałbym. Nie, chcę o czymś donieść. *'Strażnik 2:' MUSStatue_004000: m10c0404: Wilson znowu zasnął na służbie? Niech śpi, i tak nic nigdy się nie... *'Strażnik 1:' MUSStatue_005000: m10c0405: Nie, chodzi o te elektryczne zabezpieczenia. Czy wiesz, że jeśli zawilgotnieją... *'Strażnik 2:' MUSStatue_006000: m10c0406: Ach, o to chodzi! I chcesz o tym powiedzieć Kustoszce Milton!? Daj spokój! Kustoszka jest bardzo dumna z tego systemu. Co z tego, że ma jedną małą wadę, przecież powstrzymał tych dwóch intruzów jakiś czas temu. Zwolni cię, jeśli piśniesz o tym choć słowo! *'Strażnik 1:' MUSStatue_007000: m10c0407: Aha. No tak, nie chcę stracić pracy... *'Strażnik 2:' MUSStatue_008000: m10c0408: No właśnie, nie chcesz. Więc gęba na kłódkę, to wszystko będzie w porządku. Południowa Dzielnica Dwaj mieszczanie obok fontanny, dzień 1 *'Mieszczanin 1:' SQQuarantineConv_001000: m11c0501: No więc mówię: Ale ja nie umiem czytać! A on mi na to: Całe to miejsce objęto krawran... kwarar... Ech... *'Mieszczanin 2:' SQQuarantineConv_002000: m11c0502: Kwarantanną. Wiem. Mnie spotkało to samo, a że umiem czytać, mogę to potwierdzić. Straż miejska nie chciała powiedzieć, o co chodzi. *'Mieszczanin 1:' SQQuarantineConv_003000: m11c0503: No i co o tym myślisz? Jakaś zaraza? *'Mieszczanin 2:' SQQuarantineConv_004000: m11c0504: Taka była moja pierwsza myśl, ale potem Jessie powiedział w knajpie, że chodzi o jakiś statek, który zacumował w porcie. Coś z nim jest nie tak. Gdyby nie kwarantanna… tak powiedział Jessie, a on wie, co mówi… gdyby nie ona, wszędzie byłoby pełno ożywieńców. *'Mieszczanin 1:' SQQuarantineConv_005000: m11c0505: Wszędzie? Mam… mam nadzieję, że z Natalie wszystko w porządku… mieszka w porcie, obok tawerny Pod Krwawiącym Uchem. *'Mieszczanin 2:' SQQuarantineConv_006000: m11c0506: Wiem. Grace O’Malley też. Ale przecież Jessie może się mylić. *'Mieszczanin 1:' SQQuarantineConv_007000: m11c0507: Jasne, to się już zdarzało. Tak, wszystko jest na pewno w najlepszym porządku. *'Mieszczanin 2:' SQQuarantineConv_008000: m11c0508: Taa, straż miejska jest po prostu ostrożna. Wprowadzili kwarantannę jako środek zapobiegawczy. *'Mieszczanin 1:' SQQuarantineConv_009000: m11c0509: Taaak. Lady Elżbieta i jej trzej zbirzy przy bramie do Skalnego Rynku, dzień 1 *'Zbir:' SQLadyESetupPayment_001000: m11c0201: Widzieliście, jak ten paser zmiękł? Wystarczyło go szturchnąć trzy razy, żeby wyśpiewał imię Garretta. *'Zbir:' SQLadyESetupPayment_002000: m11c0202: To mój nóż na jego gardle przekonał go do mówienia, do łachera… *'Zbir:' SQLadyESetupPayment_003000: m11c0203: Bezwzględny Perry, hę? Nie był wcale taki twardy. Wróćmy i poszturchajmy go jeszcze trochę. *'Lady Elżbieta:' SQLadyESetupPayment_004000: m11c0204: Zamknijcie gęby, idioci. Całe miasto was słyszy. *'Zbir:' SQLadyESetupPayment_005000: m11c0205: Prosimy o wybaczenie, Lady Elżbieto. *'Lady Elżbieta:' SQLadyESetupPayment_006000: m11c0206: Pieniądze są przygotowane. Starczy tego mizdrzenia, nie mam całej nocy. *'Zbir:' SQLadyESetupPayment_007000: m11c0207: Do łachera… nie byliśmy wcale tak głośno. A jeśli ona jest szlachcianką… to ze mnie też niezły szlachcic! Chciałbym już mieć tę robotę za sobą. *'Zbir:' SQLadyESetupPayment_008000: m11c0208: Chodźmy… bicie Perry'ego to dobra zabawa, ale tu chodzi o pieniądze… pospieszmy się, zanim ta wiedźma zmieni zdanie. I lepiej, żeby pieniądze były w porządku… mam przy sobie nóż, na wszelki wypadek… *'Zbir:' SQLadyESetupPayment_009000: m11c0209: Zaczekaj, do łachera. Nie możemy iść wszyscy naraz. Kto będzie pilnował bramy? Nie. Pójdziemy pojedynczo. Dzięki temu pozostała dwójka może rozglądać się za Garrettem i w ogóle za czymkolwiek podejrzanym. Pamiętajcie, nikt… absolutnie nikt nie może się przemknąć, dopóki opal nie znajdzie się w rękach Lady. Inaczej nam nie zapłaci, jasne? *'Zbir:' SQLadyESetupPayment_010000: m11c0210: Dobra, dobra. Nie bądź takim ważniakiem. Lady Elżbieta i jeden ze zbirów w stróżówce w pobliżu bramy, po ukradzeniu sakiewek *'Lady Elżbieta:' SQThug1NoMoney_001000: m11c0101a: Gdzie są pieniądze przeznaczone na twoją zapłatę? Ten drugi - twój kumpel - musiał je zabrać. *'Zbir:' SQThug1NoMoney_002000: m11c0102a: Co?! To niemożliwe, wiedźmo! Zapłacisz mi, tak czy inaczej! *'Lady Elżbieta:' SQThug1NoMoney_003000: m11c0103a: Nie słyszałeś nigdy o mym zatrutym ostrzu? Szkoda... Prawie cię żałuję! Dwaj strażnicy miejscy przy stróżówce w pobliżu kamienicy Garretta, dzień 2 *'Strażnik 1:' FesteringWound1_001000: m99c0101: Ktoś powinien się tym zająć... *'Strażnik 2:' FesteringWound1_002000: m99c0102: Przecież się zajmuję. *'Strażnik 1:' FesteringWound1_003000: m99c0103: Chyba lepiej zrobiłby to medyk... *'Strażnik 2:' FesteringWound1_004000: m99c0104: Aha. Nie, to tylko zadrapanie lub jakieś cięcie. Poza tym za usługi medyków trzeba płacić, nie? *'Strażnik 1:' FesteringWound1_005000: m99c0105: Jak tam sobie chcesz. *'Strażnik 2:' FesteringWound1_006000: m99c0106: Nie boję się medyka, jeśli o to ci chodzi. *'Strażnik 1:' FesteringWound1_007000: m99c0107: Oczywiście. Zbir, mieszczanin i mieszczka w Czarnej Alei, dzień 2 *'Mieszczka:' SQCradleConv_001000: m11c0701: No, powiedz, Fred. *'Fred:' SQCradleConv_002000: m11c0702: Niee… *'Mieszczka:' SQCradleConv_003000: m11c0703: Tak, tak. Ja nic nie wiem, i Percy też nie. *'Fred:' SQCradleConv_004000: m11c0704: Dobra, dobra. Była noc, zupełnie jak dziś, a ja spacerowałem sobie samotnie w okolicach Przytuliska! *'Percy:' SQCradleConv_005000: m11c0705: Gdzie? *'Mieszczka:' SQCradleConv_006000: m11c0706: Obok Przytuliska Przedmościa. Kiedyś był tam sierociniec, dopóki nie stało się coś strasznego… napad morderców… albo wielki pożar… *'Fred:' SQCradleConv_007000: m11c0707: Kto tu opowiada, co? Tak… idę sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic, aż tu nagle… jakiś głos! Coś jak płacz dziecka! No więc wchodzę po schodach… *'Percy:' SQCradleConv_008000: m11c0708: Nie mów mi, że wszedłeś do środka! *'Fred:' SQCradleConv_009000: m11c0709: Cicho! Dochodzę do drzwi… kładę rękę na klamce… i wtedy… *'Mieszczka:' SQCradleConv_010000: m11c0710: Tak?! Tak?! *'Fred:' SQCradleConv_011000: m11c0711: Głos dziecka… głośny i wyraźny, nigdy tego nie zapomnę… mówi do mnie: "Nie! Wracaj, nie możesz mi pomóc! Ratuj życie!" *'Percy:' SQCradleConv_012000: m11c0712: I co zrobiłeś? *'Fred:' SQCradleConv_013000: m11c0713: To, co zrobiłby każdy na moim miejscu. Uciekłem, nie widać? Przecież jestem tu z wami i opowiadam tę historię, nie? Chciałem tylko powiedzieć… Nigdy, przenigdy nie zbliżajcie się do tego miejsca. No dobra, kto kupi następną kolejkę? Skalny Rynek Zbir i mieszczanin w domu naprzeciwko tawerny, dzień 1 *'Brent:' SM1GoldenDagger_001000: m12c0201: Witam, to ja. To ty, Garrett? *'Zbir:' SM1GoldenDagger_002000: m12c0202: Tak, zgadza się. Jestem Garrett, mistrz złodziejski. Do usług. McFarley mówi, że masz dla mnie jakieś zadanie. Nazywasz się Brent, tak? *'Brent:' SM1GoldenDagger_003000: m12c0203: Owszem... Hmm... *'Zbir:' SM1GoldenDagger_004000: m12c0204: Coś się stało? *'Brent:' SM1GoldenDagger_005000: m12c0205: Nie, nic. Wydawało mi się po prostu, że będziesz inaczej wyglądać. Ale to nic. *'Zbir:' SM1GoldenDagger_006000: m12c0206: Jako największy złodziej w historii, nie przejmuję się wyglądem. Tyle trzeba kraść, że nie ma czasu na kąpiele... *'Brent:' SM1GoldenDagger_007000: m12c0207: To zrozumiałe. Dość gadania - przejdźmy do głównego celu naszego spotkania. *'Zbir:' SM1GoldenDagger_008000: m12c0208: Tak, jak najszybciej. Nie tylko ty chcesz mnie zatrudnić... Nie jesteś jedynym kupcem w mieście, który brzydzi się pobrudzić sobie nieco rączki... *'Brent:' SM1GoldenDagger_009000: m12c0209: To oczywiste. Przedmiot, o który mi chodzi, nie jest wart wiele pieniędzy, ale ma dla mnie ogromną wartość sentymentalną. To Sztylet Orincrossa - pewnie już o nim słyszałeś. Ładny, złoty przedmiot, obecnie nie we władaniu swego właściciela... Mają go naprawiać w Zbrojowni Cothrona. *'Zbir:' SM1GoldenDagger_010000: m12c0210: Orin... Złoty sztylet, hę? Jasne, że o nim słyszałem, w końcu jestem Garrettem... Wydaje mi się, że jest jednak dość wartościowy. *'Brent:' SM1GoldenDagger_011000: m12c0211: Nie, wcale nie! Zapłacę ci za niego dwa razy tyle, ile jest wart. Poza tym to przedmiot unikalny i trudno byłoby ci znaleźć pasera, który go dla ciebie upłynni. *'Zbir:' SM1GoldenDagger_012000: m12c0212: Dobra, dobra. Mów dalej. *'Brent:' SM1GoldenDagger_013000: m12c0213: Znajdziesz go w Zbrojowni Cothrona, w sejfie w piwnicy. Jako mistrz złodziejski, powinieneś sobie z nim bez problemów poradzić. Gdy już zdobędziesz sztylet, włóż go do skrzynki na datki przy katedrze pod wezwaniem świętego Edgara, tej Młotodzierżców. Zapłatę umieszczę w tej samej skrzynce - gdy już będę mieć sztylet. To chyba wszystko... *'Zbir:' SM1GoldenDagger_014000: m12c0214: Dobra, Brent. Tylko nie zapomnij - chcesz usług Garretta, musisz płacić za Garretta. Dwoje zbirów przed Katedrą Św. Edgara, dzień 1 *'Zbir-kobieta:' SM1HammerMap_001000: m12c0401: Wszystko gotowe? *'Zbir:' SM1HammerMap_002000: m12c0402: To już teraz? *'Zbir-kobieta:' SM1HammerMap_003000: m12c0403: No tak - masz przecież mapę. Na co jeszcze czekamy? *'Zbir:' SM1HammerMap_004000: m12c0404: Nie wiem... Przydałoby się trochę czasu na przygotowania. Nie wchodzi się tak po prostu do Katedry Młotodzierżców i się po niej nie hasa... *'Zbir-kobieta:' SM1HammerMap_005000: m12c0405: Ale to o to właśnie chodzi - element zaskoczenia. *'Zbir:' SM1HammerMap_006000: m12c0406: Co za idiotyzm! To Młotodzierżcy mają być zaskoczeni, a nie my! *'Zbir-kobieta:' SM1HammerMap_007000: m12c0407: No ale przecież wszyscy byliby zaskoczeni! Czy to nie jest nawet lepsze? *'Zbir:' SM1HammerMap_008000: m12c0408: Nie! My wcale nie powinniśmy być zaskoczeni! My powinniśmy być przygotowani, mieć plan. Wiedzieć, czego szukamy, gdzie tego szukać i ilu Młotków tego broni. *'Zbir-kobieta:' SM1HammerMap_009000: m12c0409: Aha. Rozumiem chyba... Ale na pewno nie tchórzysz? Mój poprzedni partner był tchórzem. *'Zbir:' SM1HammerMap_010000: m12c0410: Słuchaj - mamy tylko mapę. Przyjrzyjmy się jej dokładnie, opracujmy jakiś plan... Nikt nie tchórzy - wiemy, że tam jest złoto, ale i banda osiłków z wielkimi młotami. Dlatego potrzebna jest finezja. *'Zbir-kobieta:' SM1HammerMap_011000: m12c0411: Tak... Finezja. Brzmi dobrze. Głosuję za tym, żebyśmy poszli od razu. Atak z zaskoczenia. *'Zbir:' SM1HammerMap_012000: m12c0412: Głosuję przeciwko. Potrzeba nam planu. Finezja. *'Zbir-kobieta:' SM1HammerMap_013000: m12c0413: Zaskoczenie. I morda w kubeł. Para zbirów i mieszczanin w sklepie kamieniarza, dzień 1 *'Zbir 1:' SMCutterAndThugs_001000: m12c0101: Jesteśmy już... W twoim sklepie... To gdzie te kamyki, Crowley? *'Wincenty Crowley:' SMCutterAndThugs_002000: m12c0102: Hmm... O jejku... No wiesz... Chyba ich tu jednak nie ma... *'Zbir 2:' SMCutterAndThugs_003000: m12c0103: Musiało ci się... Zapomnieć. Zapomnieć, gdzie je wsadziłeś. *'Wincenty Crowley:' SMCutterAndThugs_004000: m12c0104: Tak tak, dokładnie... Zapomniałem. *'Zbir 1:' SMCutterAndThugs_005000: m12c0105: Szkoda... Bo jeśli nie ukryłeś tu jakichś kumpli, musimy... Musimy cię zabić. *'Wincenty Crowley:' SMCutterAndThugs_006000: m12c0106: Nie, nie... Nagle sobie przypomniałem. Zaprowadzę was. *'Zbir 2:' SMCutterAndThugs_007000: m12c0107: Za późno, Crowley. Miałeś swoją szansę... Gdyby rozeszła się fama, że daliśmy się nabrać marnemu sklepikarzynie... *'Zbir 1:' SMCutterAndThugs_008000: m12c0108: To nic osobistego, Crowley. Czysty interes. *'Wincenty Crowley:' SMCutterAndThugs_009000: m12c0109: Nie, nie! Zaprowadzę was! Klejnoty są pod... Pod moim ulubionym stolikiem w pubie! Pokażę wam! *'Zbir 1:' SMCutterAndThugs_010000: m12c0110: Pod twoim ulubionym stolikiem? Trzeba przyznać, że to niezłe... Zapomniałeś, że już tam sprawdzaliśmy - dwa razy? Lubię cię, Crowley... Ale teraz musimy cię zabić. Co potem, Milton? *'Zbir 2:' SMCutterAndThugs_011000: m12c0111: Potem trzeba zjeść kolację. Cały dzień nic w ustach nie mam. *'Zbir 1:' SMCutterAndThugs_012000: m12c0112: No właśnie. Kolacja. ? *SM1RatRace_001000: m12c0301: Jak myślisz, które imię brzmi szybciej? Szczurołap czy Szczurzysko? *SM1RatRace_002000: m12c0302: Co ja, wru... Wr... Wruszka? Nie umiem przewidywać przyszłości. *SM1RatRace_003000: m12c0303: Dobra, dobra. Tylko się pytam... Chyba wolę Szczurzysko. Wygląda na ostrą zawodniczkę, nie? *SM1RatRace_004000: m12c0304: Skoro tak twierdzisz... Lepiej zajmij się zakładami. Jeśli nie wpłacisz pieniędzy przed rozpoczęciem wyścigu, nic ci po nim nie zapłacą. *SM1RatRace_005000: m12c0305: Pieniądze? Nie mam forsy. Nie można płacić za zakład czymś innym? Na przykład kapustą albo tymi patykami... Można z nich wystrugać coś ładnego, jak wie się jak... *SM1RatRace_006000: m12c0306: No nie wiem. Większość ma chociaż jakiegoś miedziaka... Pokaż tę kapustę, zobaczę, co i jak. *SM1RatRace_007000: m12c0307: Dobra, zaraz przyniosę. *SM1RatRace_008000: m12c0308: Byle przed rozpoczęciem wyścigu. Para strażników przy wejściu do Wieży Zegarowej, dzień 3 *'Strażnik 2:' FesteringWound2_002000: m99c0201: Wizyta u doktora już za mną. *'Strażnik 1:' FesteringWound2_003000: m99c0202: I? *'Strażnik 2:' FesteringWound2_004000: m99c0203: Mówi, że to pęknięcie spowodowane nadmiernym nagromadzeniem złych jumorów czy jakoś tak. *'Strażnik 1:' FesteringWound2_005000: m99c0204: Brzmi poważnie... *'Strażnik 2:' FesteringWound2_006000: m99c0205: Nie - jeśli się je na czas wyłapie, to nie. *'Strażnik 1:' FesteringWound2_007000: m99c0206: Czyli już po wszystkim? *'Strażnik 2:' FesteringWound2_008000: m99c0207: Nie, rana się syfi, jest cała czarna. Medyk twierdzi, że zapalenie może potrwać kilka miesięcy. Dwaj Młotodzierżcy za Wieżą Zegarową, dzień 3 *'Brat Mendon:' SM1DreptAndFactions_001000: m12c1401: Żaden to grzech, Bracie Griswaldzie… *'Brat Griswald:' SM1DreptAndFactions_002000: m12c1402: Nie grzech, lecz i nie zbożny czyn... bratać się z miejskim pospólstwem i na nabożeństwa nie chodzić… *'Brat Mendon:' SM1DreptAndFactions_003000: m12c1403: Brat Drept pozwolenie otrzymał, by szukać w Mieście morderczyni, owej wiedźmy, na którą lat wiele polował… *'Brat Griswald:' SM1DreptAndFactions_004000: m12c1404: Co do kolejnej rzeczy nas prowadzi! Kazał się bowiem Drept tytułować Inspektorem… nie Bratem... czy to uchodzi? *'Brat Mendon:' SM1DreptAndFactions_005000: m12c1405: Zaprawdę, jest to odstępstwo, lecz nie troskałbym się nadmiernie, Bracie Griswaldzie… *'Brat Griswald:' SM1DreptAndFactions_006000: m12c1406: Racz wysłuchać do końca, Bracie Mendonie. Wiele czasu poświęcił Drept, by pomagać znanemu złoczyńcy i bezbożnikowi, odszczepieńcowi zatraconemu, temu samemu złodziejowi, któren był ukradł Kielich Świętego Edgara… *'Brat Mendon:' SM1DreptAndFactions_007000: m12c1407: I o tym wiem. Brata Drepta własny był to pomysł, by pomoc Garretta w naszej sprawie pozyskać. Przyszłość pokaże, czy dobrze uczynił. Nie nam to sądzić... wszystko w swoim czasie. *'Brat Griswald:' SM1DreptAndFactions_008000: m12c1408: Tedy kary żadnej nie dostanie? Chłosty? Koszuli pokutnej? *'Brat Mendon:' SM1DreptAndFactions_009000: m12c1409: Niechaj Budowniczy wskaże nam właściwą ścieżkę, ilekroć z niej zboczymy, Bracie Griswaldzie… lecz nie będę karał własnych Braci… nie, kiedy wśród mroku nocy otaczają mnie siły Szachraja. Doki Dwaj stróżowie w pobliżu sklepu Sama, dzień 4 *'Strażnik 1:' FesteringWound3_001000: m99c0301: Jak tam twoja rana? *'Strażnik 2:' FesteringWound3_002000: m99c0302: Medyk mówi, że dobrze - na tyle, na ile można się było tego spodziewać. *'Strażnik 1:' FesteringWound3_003000: m99c0303: No to pokaż... Eeeeej! Wygląda koszmarnie! *'Strażnik 2:' FesteringWound3_004000: m99c0304: Taa... Jumory nie schodzą dość szybko ze względu na niezwykłą grubość mej zewłoki. *'Strażnik 1:' FesteringWound3_005000: m99c0305: Naprawdę? *'Strażnik 2:' FesteringWound3_006000: m99c0306: No albo jakoś tak. Medyk uważa również, że mój układ krążenia jest zbyt suchy i pijawki nie mogą się we mnie odpowiednio wgryźć. *'Strażnik 1:' FesteringWound3_007000: m99c0307: Powiedz tylko słówko, a któryś z moich ciachnie ci tę rękę. Stara Dzielnica Strażnik i mieszczanin w tawernie po tym, jak ukradniemy butelkę wina *'Mieszczanin:' OQHauknorTavern_001000: m14c0101: Dobry wieczór, Oficerze Hauknor… jak idzie... *'Strażnik:' OQHauknorTavern_001000: m14c0101: Zachowaj swoje pozdrowienia dla podobnych sobie. Jestem tu w konkretnym celu. Gadaj, gdzie moja butelka? *'Mieszczanin:' OQHauknorTavern_001000: m14c0101: Dostarczyliśmy ją na stanowisko strażnicze. Dzisiejsza butelka jest wyjątkowa. *'Strażnik:' OQHauknorTavern_001000: m14c0101: Nie interesuje mnie twoja opinia. A jutro ma być koniak - jakaś dobra marka. I bez zbędnego mielenia ozorem. Nie chcemy, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli o tych transakcjach. Strażnik i mieszczanin przy bramie do Starodali, dzień 6 *'Strażnik:' OQBridgeCartJacking_001000: m14c0301: Stać… przejście wzbronione. *'Mieszczanin:' OQBridgeCartJacking_002000: m14c0302: Ale przecież mam papiery, widzisz? A kwarantanna się skończyła, prawda? Zobacz, mam tu wóz pełen żywności. Dzisiaj u Waldorfa mają wielkie przyjęcie - potrzebują moich towarów. *'Strażnik:' OQBridgeCartJacking_003000: m14c0303: Przykro mi. Wstęp wzbroniony. Rozkaz Inspektora Drepta. On sam pracuje obecnie na miejscu zbrodni. Morderstwo… straszna historia. *'Mieszczanin:' OQBridgeCartJacking_004000: m14c0304: Słuchaj… w ten sposób zarabiam na życie. Jeśli ta żywność nie dotrze na przyjęcie, i to szybko… wszystko się zepsuje! *'Strażnik:' OQBridgeCartJacking_005000: m14c0305: Przykro mi, kolego, rozkazy to rozkazy. A właśnie, mam wszystkich pytać, czy nie widzieli czegoś niezwykłego… Drept chce wiedzieć… widziałeś może starą wiedźmę… albo cokolwiek podejrzanego? *'Mieszczanin:' OQBridgeCartJacking_006000: m14c0306: Nie, oczywiście że nie. Ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? Mam umowę z Posiadłością Waldorfów. To przyjęcie zaręczynowe ich córki! Powtarzam, jeśli nie dotrę tam w ciągu godziny, moja reputacja będzie zrujnowana - zbankrutuję, zanim zdążysz powiedzieć *oddech bełkotliwca*. *'Strażnik:' OQBridgeCartJacking_007000: m14c0307: A ja powtarzam, mam rozkazy. Nikt nie przekroczy mostu do Starodalów, dopóki Inspektor Drept nie zakończy zbierać dowodów. To mu zajmie całą noc… jest bardzo skrupulatny. *'Mieszczanin:' OQBridgeCartJacking_008000: m14c0308: Do łachera z tym wszystkim… jestem zrujnowany… zrujnowany! Cała ta żywność… srebra… kielichy… och… *'Strażnik:' OQBridgeCartJacking_009000: m14c0309: Ruszaj. Życzę miłego dnia. *'Mieszczanin:' OQBridgeCartJacking_010000: m14c0310: Nie! Nigdzie się nie ruszę, dopóki mnie nie przepuścisz! Chcę rozmawiać z twoim dowódcą! Czy ty mnie słuchasz?! Strażnicy przy sklepie Ramiena, dzień 7 *'Strażnik 2:' FesteringWound4_002000: m99c0401: ...dwa razy dziennie muszę ją zanurzać w krwi wołu, co wściekle piecze... No i ścisła dieta - tylko cynaderki w cieście i kwaśne mleko. *'Strażnik 1:' FesteringWound4_003000: m99c0402: A co ze złymi jumorami? *'Strażnik 2:' FesteringWound4_004000: m99c0403: Żona naciera mi głowę miazgą jęczmienną - no i musiałem zrezygnować z cotygodniowych kąpieli, które, zdaniem medyka, powodują nadmiar jumorów. *'Strażnik 1:' FesteringWound4_005000: m99c0404: I to wszystko nic nie dało? *'Strażnik 2:' FesteringWound4_006000: m99c0405: Rana wygląda gorzej, ale już nie boli - a to dobry znak. *'Strażnik 1:' FesteringWound4_007000: m99c0406: Kąpiele powodują nadmiar jumorów? *'Strażnik 2:' FesteringWound4_008000: m99c0407: Ano. Medyk twierdzi, że wielu chorób dałoby się uniknąć, gdybyśmy się tylko tak często nie myli. *'Strażnik 1:' FesteringWound4_009000: m99c0408: Do wtorku całe łapsko ci odpadnie! Warownia Żelazodrzewa Młotodzierżcy na piętrze *'Młotodzierżca:' OQGraveyardConv_001000: m14c0201: Azaliż Brat Oliver rozwiązanie jakieś wynalazł? *'Brat Rivet:' OQGraveyardConv_002000: m14c0202: Nie, a tymczasem w komnacie poczęło cuchnąć potwornie. *'Młotodzierżca:' OQGraveyardConv_003000: m14c0203: Prawda to. Musimy rychło pochować ciało albo odór zgnilizny strawi tę kobietę, i nas razem z nią. Ale jakiż mamy wybór, Bracie Rivecie? Ożywieńcy powracają tak szybko, ilekroć ich pokonamy… *'Brat Rivet:' OQGraveyardConv_004000: m14c0204: Prawdę powiadasz… pogrzebu wyprawić nie można, póki przyczyny ich częstych powrotów nie przenikniemy. *'Młotodzierżca:' OQGraveyardConv_005000: m14c0205: Może trzeba było wcześniej o tym donieść… Gdym do mogił się zbliżał, ujrzałem czarną postać znikającą w mroku. Lecz sprawdziwszy rzecz dokładniej, znalazłem tam jeno zarośla… *'Brat Rivet:' OQGraveyardConv_006000: m14c0206: Brat Oliver powinien o tym usłyszeć… to mogła być wizja pogańskich nikczemności. *'Młotodzierżca:' OQGraveyardConv_007000: m14c0207: Nie trzeba mi wizji, by pamiętać o ich bezecnej naturze, lecz jeśli Budowniczy w swej łasce ostrzeżenie mi zesłał... *'Brat Rivet:' OQGraveyardConv_008000: m14c0208: Dziękujmy Budowniczemu za jego hojne dary. Przy drzwiach wejściowych *'Młotodzierżca 1:' OQHammerClockReaction_001000: m14c0401: Najpierw Kielich, a teraz Wieża Zegarowa! *'Młotodzierżca 2:' OQHammerClockReaction_002000: m14c0402: Tragiczne. Zabrakło nam ostrożności! Budowniczy chroni tylko tych, którzy słuchają jego ostrzeżeń! Z naszego zaniedbania się to stało! Tyle ofiar... *'Młotodzierżca 1:' OQHammerClockReaction_004000: m14c0404: Wydaje się, iż sprawcami są Poganie... *'Młotodzierżca 2:' OQHammerClockReaction_005000: m14c0405: Tak, lecz jak to zrobili? Ich zielna magia nie posiada takiej mocy! I jakiż cel im przyświecał? *'Młotodzierżca 1:' OQHammerClockReaction_006000: m14c0406: Niepojęte są motywy niewiernych… jedno rzec można na pewno - nie jest to dzieło Budowniczego. Starodale Para patrycjuszy przy bramie do Starej Dzielnicy, dzień 7 *'Lady Cafferty:' AULAristocratDreptConvo_001000: m15c0101: Mamy szczęście, że on jest z nami. Z Inspektorem Dreptem urzędującym tak blisko... Powinniśmy utrzymać hołotę na dystans. *'Oskar:' AULAristocratDreptConvo_002000: m15c0102: Nie widzę żadnej różnicy w poziomie zahołocenia... Właściwie... nie czuję się bezpiecznie, idąc swoją własną ulicą. A Wilson twierdzi, że park został zajęty przez cały tłum Pogan.. *'Lady Cafferty:' AULAristocratDreptConvo_003000: m15c0103: Tłum, też coś! Czy jest pewien, że to Poganie? Może są po prostu... No wiesz... Biedni i obdarci. *'Oskar:' AULAristocratDreptConvo_004000: m15c0104: Tak czy siak... Kiedy ostatnio rozkoszowałaś się spacerem po ogrodach miejskich w Starodalach? Mmm, Lady Cafferty? *'Lady Cafferty:' AULAristocratDreptConvo_005000: m15c0105: Cóż... Nie dawniej niż... Hmm... Kiedy to było... Jestem pewna, że nie mogło to być ZBYT dawno temu... *'Oskar:' AULAristocratDreptConvo_006000: m15c0106: To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o twojego Inspektora Drepta, który dba o nasze bezpieczeństwo. *'Lady Cafferty:' AULAristocratDreptConvo_007000: m15c0107: Oskarze, doprawdy... Wszystko tak lekceważysz... Poza tym... Ja naprawdę czuję się bezpieczniej. *'Oskar:' AULAristocratDreptConvo_008000: m15c0108: Idę o zakład, że czujesz się bezpieczniej tylko wtedy, gdy jesteś w karczmie, biorąc pod uwagę, że Inspektor pracuje tuż obok. Mam rację? *'Lady Cafferty:' AULAristocratDreptConvo_009000: m15c0109: Cyt, cyt! Koniec dyskusji. Para patrycjuszy na schodach do Muzeum, dzień 7 *'Zachary:' AULAristocratHeistConvo_001000: m15c0301: Ależ oczywiście, że zginęli, moja dobra, stara Amando... Ta dwójka nie miała na spółkę nawet połowy mózgu. *'Amanda:' AULAristocratHeistConvo_002000: m15c0302: Dokładnie o tym mówię, Zachary. Z kolei matka... Ona to miała mózg... I plan. To częste u kobiet. To wszystko to był jej pomysł... Kłopot w tym, że tamci byli za głupi, żeby go pociągnąć do końca. Oczywiście zostali załatwieni przez jakieś urządzenie przeciwwłamaniowe... ale już po tym, jak dostali się do Muzeum. *'Zachary:' AULAristocratHeistConvo_003000: m15c0303: No cóż, jeśli ty wchodzisz do gry, to ja też. To będzie absolutnie pasjonująca zabawa. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy przechytrzę strażnika... Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że tam będą strażnicy! Ale powinniśmy zrobić to szybko... Zanim straż miejska odkryje ten tunel, który znaleźliśmy. *'Amanda:' AULAristocratHeistConvo_004000: m15c0304: Doprawdy, Zachary... Jeżeli do tej pory go nie znaleźli, to nie ma powodu sądzić, że kiedykolwiek im się to uda. Nie, mamy czas na dokładniejsze zaplanowanie naszego małego niedobrego włamanka. *'Zachary:' AULAristocratHeistConvo_005000: m15c0305: Chyba nie będziesz teraz psuła zabawy, tchórząc, co, Amando? *'Amanda:' AULAristocratHeistConvo_006000: m15c0306: Oczywiście, że nie, Zachuniu. Chcę tylko, żeby wszystko idealnie się udało. Chodzi mi o to, że jest tu tylko jedno muzeum. Nie chcę do niego wpadać nieodpowiednio ubrana. *'Zachary:' AULAristocratHeistConvo_007000: m15c0307: Masz całkowitą rację, kochanie. Odpowiedni strój. O tym nie pomyślałem. Patrycjusz i zbir na rynku, dzień 7 *'Samuel Fogerty:' AULGoldsmithMobConvo_001000: m15c0201: Ale dlaczego, dlaczego? Nie mogę nawet wejść do własnego sklepu! *'Jimmy Nożownik:' AULGoldsmithMobConvo_002000: m15c0202: A, o to chodzi. Widzisz, to już nie jest twój sklep. Teraz należy do mnie. *'Samuel Fogerty:' AULGoldsmithMobConvo_003000: m15c0203: Nie wolno ci! Pójdę do straży miejskiej! Mam przyjaciół na wysokich stanowiskach. *'Jimmy Nożownik:' AULGoldsmithMobConvo_004000: m15c0204: Jasne, powiedz swoim przyjaciołom o fałszywym złocie... na pewno będą szczególnie zainteresowani tą częścią. Chcesz, żeby twoi przyjaciele zaczęli uważniej przyglądać się towarom, które kupili od ciebie przez te wszystkie lata? *'Samuel Fogerty:' AULGoldsmithMobConvo_005000: m15c0205: Ech, em, co za podłe insynuacje! *'Jimmy Nożownik:' AULGoldsmithMobConvo_006000: m15c0206: A jednak jakoś nie biegniesz do straży miejskiej. *'Samuel Fogerty:' AULGoldsmithMobConvo_007000: m15c0207: Zapłacę ci… daj mi tylko parę dni na zebranie gotówki. *'Jimmy Nożownik:' AULGoldsmithMobConvo_008000: m15c0208: Na to już za późno. Poza tym, tu nie chodzi tylko o pieniądze, wiesz? Muszę pokazać, że nikt bezkarnie nie zadziera z Jimmym Nożownikiem. *'Samuel Fogerty:' AULGoldsmithMobConvo_009000: m15c0209: Więc pójdę do swojego sklepu i zerwę te deski! *'Jimmy Nożownik:' AULGoldsmithMobConvo_010000: m15c0210: Pewnie, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie. Ale jeśli to zrobisz, będę musiał cię zabić. *'Samuel Fogerty:' AULGoldsmithMobConvo_011000: m15c0211: Zabić?! To ty… ty zasługujesz na śmierć! *'Jimmy Nożownik:' AULGoldsmithMobConvo_012000: m15c0212: To brzmiało niemal jak groźba, Fogerty, ty padalcu. Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym zrobił z ciebie przykład. A teraz wynocha. Nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć. Poganie w parku, dzień 8 *AULPaganColorConvo_001000: m15c0401: Słyszawszy? Dyan miała kolejne widziadło… *AULPaganColorConvo_002000: m15c0402: O Młotkotłukach? Oni wczoraj utrupiwszy Sandałkę i jej ferajnę! Ja się ich ciałem pożywiwszy! *AULPaganColorConvo_003000: m15c0403: Tak, o onych Młotkotłukach… ale o inszych rzeczach też… takich jak on miastolud Garrett… i o czymś nienaturalnym… niedaleko, przy kanałach. *AULPaganColorConvo_004000: m15c0404: Nienaturalnym? O co ci chodziwszy? *AULPaganColorConvo_005000: m15c0405: Nie wiedziawszy. Ale cosik gorsiejszego niż Młotkotłuk… gorszego niż wszystko. *AULPaganColorConvo_006000: m15c0406: Od Młotkotłuka gorsiejsze? Skąd wiedziawszy? *AULPaganColorConvo_007000: m15c0407: Bo… bo widziawszy minę Dyan po onym widziadle… Dwaj strażnicy na schodach na prawo od bramy, dzień 8(?) *'Strażnik 1:' FesteringWound5_001000: m99c0501: Nie! Nie chcę tego oglądać! *'Strażnik 2:' FesteringWound5_002000: m99c0502: I kto teraz ma złe jumory? Patrz - nie ma nawet blizny. *'Strażnik 1:' FesteringWound5_003000: m99c0503: Niemożliwe. *'Strażnik 2:' FesteringWound5_004000: m99c0504: Ale prawdziwe! Patrz. Jak nowa. *'Strażnik 1:' FesteringWound5_005000: m99c0505: Ale przecież ta rana syfiła się aż do kości... Odcięcie wydawało się być jedynym rozwiązaniem. *'Strażnik 2:' FesteringWound5_006000: m99c0506: Medyk twierdzi, że po pozbyciu się złych jumorów krew wołu czyni cuda. *'Strażnik 1:' FesteringWound5_007000: m99c0507: No i brak kąpieli, rzecz jasna. *'Strażnik 2:' FesteringWound5_008000: m99c0508: Co tam masz na dłoni? *'Strażnik 1:' FesteringWound5_009000: m99c0509: Nie wiem. Jakieś zadrapanie czy otarcie. Nie ma się czym przejmować - kogo zresztą dziś stać na medyka? Kategoria:Rozmowy